Streaking is Not a Fun Sport
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Adam ends up in jail for pulling a prank while staying with John. Warning: Spanking


Title: Streaking is Just Plain Wrong  
Author: Truman's Shell  
Beta: itsmecoon (Thank you so much for all you do)  
Characters/Pairings: John, Adam (15)

Scenario: John spanks Adam  
Implement: Belt, hairbrush  
Summary: Adam ends up in jail for pulling a prank while staying with John.  
2013 Blind Number Challenge

Prompts: Hotel or Motel room – Stealing- Paddle- Adam Milligan

Adam sat in the police station waiting for his eminent death. Why did he do it, especially with his Dad in town and his Mom out of town? She might have grounded him and maybe made him call his Dad, but now he was going to lose the ability to sit for the rest of his life and there was no way he wasn't going to be grounded for that long as well. Adam thought about it some more and thought maybe he could talk his father out of it wasn't like he really stole anything. Adam thought again and knew there was no way the guy would say it was ok to take a dare like that. It also wasn't ok with the man to miss curfew by almost two hours and that was before the cops called him.

John walked into the police station and the first thing he did was to pull his son into a huge hug. Adam started to cry softly and kept saying he was sorry for everything. John noticed right away that his son had been drinking again. Another thing on the list of shit the kid had done wrong tonight.

"We'll deal with it once we get back to the motel room," John said. "Let me see what I can do to get you out of this."

"Yes sir."

John walked over to the sergeant's desk and said,

"I'm Adam Milligan's father."

"Oh the nudist and thief."

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" John asked trying to keep his cool. His son wasn't a nudist or thief, just a kid who used poor judgment something he wasn't going to do again.

"He was with three other boys and your son said they dared him to climb up on the school roof, break in and run through the school naked."

"So you found him naked running through the halls of the school, how is that robbery?"

"We could always charge him with a breaking and entering instead."

"Are you charging him with anything?" John asked in alarm. He might have made things worse for the kid because of how pissed off he was right now. Damn he needed a drink, his kids were going to be the death of him.

"No, the school principal said that he was a good kid and he would talk to you before giving him two months' worth of detention and a three day vacation from school."

John breathed out a sigh of relief and asked,

"May I take my son home?"

"That would be fine. Just make sure he keeps his clothes on in public places."

"No problem. Let's go Adam," John growled.

Adam wasn't sure if he wanted to go home with his father. He knew the man loved him, but he also knew that because his father loved him he wasn't going to let this go. They got into the truck and you could cut the tension with a knife. His father was radiating anger. The second they reached the motel room his father said,

"Get your ass in the motel room and plant your nose in the corner. I'm heading out for a run."

"Yes sir," Adam said. He wanted to ask his Dad why he was going for a run right now. He knew the man was a fitness nut, but running right now, what was that all about?

John started running trying to calm his anger. Sure this wasn't the first time one of his boys had done something completely stupid. Maybe Adam was trying to get his attention or maybe this was because he wasn't there for the kid. John sighed and let sound of his feet hitting the pavement be the metronome that would calm his anger towards the boy.

Adam felt like he was in that corner for forever and he hated being in the corner. Where was his Dad? What was he going to do? What was he going to say? Was the man going to forgive him? He also hoped with all his might that he wouldn't tell his Mom, it would be beyond embarrassing.

John walked into the motel room covered in sweat. He looked at the boy standing in the corner and sighed deeply.

"Adam, take a seat."

"How was your run?" Adam said smiling. He wanted to test the waters at the same time to see how angry his Dad was.

"Not long enough if you're going to make smart comments."

Adam knew at that second, he was dead. There was no doubt about it, his Dad was going to kill him. Adam was about to start begging right then, but he wasn't a coward and cowards were the ones that begged. He proved tonight that he wasn't a coward. That was why he did it and that was exactly what he was going to tell the man too. He was going to make his Dad listen, hell maybe he'd even be proud of what his son did.

"What happened? First, you were supposed to be home over three hours ago, second you did something completely reckless, finally you were arrested so if you don't want to take a nice long trip over my knee you better have some damn good answers for each one of those things."

"Um," Ok Adam knew with his Dad starting off like that his Dad wasn't going to be proud and that there was no way to convince him not to spank him tonight.

"Um's not going to cover it, Adam."

"Just give me a second Dad," Adam tried.

"Why, do you think you're going to talk your way out of this spanking? I'll tell you what buddy boy the only way you're getting out of that is if you were abducted by aliens and I'm not even sure if that would be enough."

"Dad, you have to understand."

"Understand why you were running through your school naked? Hate to break it to you there is no way I'll understand that," John growled.

"It was a dare."

"Figured as much. I didn't take you for a nudist or that you were trying to take some type of stand against something, like save the fucking whales."

'Shit his dad had just landed the f bomb, life was about to suck big time,' Adam thought.

"We were at Jeremy's house and we were taking about who was the bigger bad butt," Adam stared deciding to change ass to butt because of his Dad's hatred of swearing. On top of everything else, he sure as hell didn't want to eat a bar of soap tonight.

"So there wasn't a girl involved."

'Shit, how did the guy know everything?' Adam thought again.

"Kinda."

"Adam, how can a girl kinda be involved?"

"Well, she wasn't there."

"Good that means the sex talk can wait for another day. Trust me my sex talks are a lot more embarrassing than your Moms."

Adam still blushed at his Dad's bluntness.

"You know what, maybe a good sex talk is in order tonight, your being naked and all and that could lead up to sex," John said getting the response he wanted by his son's squirming in embarrassment.

"Dad, I swear to GOD this wasn't about sex. It was about how was a bigger bad butt," Adam practically yelled. The sex talk with his Mom was one of the most embarrassing things in his life, especially with her being a nurse and going all medical on his ass.

"Well get on with it."

"Anyway, we all were taking dares, each one getting a little more intense. I was able to keep up…" Adam stopped and thought, 'Shit, now's he's going to know everything we did tonight.'

"Ok, start with dare number one."

"Dad, come on don't make me tell you," Adam whined.

"Nope, full disclosure."

"Dare number one was smoking a cigarette."

"I have a solution to that one, but I know your Mom would kill me if I did it."

"You would've made me smoke the whole pack, right?" Thanking his lucky stars that his Mom was so against smoking and probably would kill his father if he did that.

"Yep. Trust me you'd never touch another one in your life. Let's move on to dare number two."

"Ok, remember when I came home to get the video game? I was actually stealing a beer."

"Take it you drank it?"

"Well, we actually shot gunned it, that was dare number three."

"Dare, number four."

"Jeremy's dad had some Jack and we had to do three shots each."

"So you were drinking again."

"Um, yes sir."

"Adam, I sure as hell, don't know how I'm going to get it through your head that you are not allowed to drink until you're 21."

"Dare five was to go streaking around the block, but we thought we'd get caught. You know nosy neighbors telling our parents."

"Yeah, because streaking is a great hobby and something a parent would be proud of," John said sarcastically.

Adam took a deep breath and said,

"So I made the suggestion that we should just get on the school and take our clothes off and go streaking inside the school. I knew where to get the ladder…"

"So you stole the ladder."

"Borrowed Dad, borrowed. We were going to put it back where it belonged once we were finished."

"How did you know how to get on top of the school and why in the mighty fuck did you think streaking in your school would be fun? Didn't your drunk ass remember the turtle prank? The cameras picked you up on them."

"I kinda forgot that's how we got caught. Well that and the alarms going off were a dead giveaway."

"Adam, I honestly don't know what to say tonight. Maybe actions will speak louder than words. Take down your jeans and boxers."

"Come on Dad, not bare."

"Why, you wanted to show off your bare ass a little while ago," John said angrily.

Adam sighed and then backed up when he noticed the paddle and brush sitting next to his Dad.

"Bare and the paddle?"

"Be happy it's not bare and my belt. Now you have until the count of three or my belt is coming off. One…"

Adam was there before the number two left his Dad's mouth. He had his jeans and boxers down before his Dad helped him over his knee and proceeded to turn his son's butt a tomato red that would stay with him throughout the weekend at least. Once he heard his son crying, he picked up the paddle and said,

"Fifteen with the paddle and six on each thigh with the brush."

"NO! PLEASE."

"You brought this on yourself, kiddo. You know better."

Adam nodded his head and cried out with each swat. Finally, it was over and he was in his Dad's strong arms. Once Adam was finished crying, he said,

"Sorry Dad."

"I'm pretty sure you won't do it again. So we're good, but you're still grounded for two months."

"Ok. Um Dad will you do me a favor."

"Not sure kiddo, but you can ask."

"Can we keep this between us?"

"Oh don't want Mommy to know her little boy likes to run around naked?" John teased.

"It would be totally embarrassing."

"I guess we can keep this between us, but if I ever and I mean ever hear of your streaking again, I'll share the video?"

"There's a video."

"Oh yeah and I'm not afraid to use it," John teased.


End file.
